


喜欢的人是个gay怎么办？

by whitex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitex/pseuds/whitex
Summary: 校草娜×校花俊，计算机系系草诺×编剧系系花灿一个娜俊互相暗恋，诺灿神助攻的沙雕爱情大学校园故事右位性转，注意避雷！
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章以俊第一视角描写

喜欢的人是个gay怎么办？①

娜俊 | 大学 | 第一视角 | 搞笑

〖黄仁郡〗

1

“其实......我是个gay！”

我拿着筷子的手一抖，刚夹起想放进嘴里的鱼丸就往地下掉去。我眼睁睁看着鱼丸在柏油路上滚了四五圈后才发出了一个单音词，“哈？”

我在学校的凉亭里吃着罗渽民做的便当。今天一上完油画课，我就看到他等在了教室门口。虽然平时他没课时也总会等着我，但是今天我却感觉他与平常有一点不同。

罗渽民看着滚到老远的鱼丸，嘴里平静地说道，“你没听错，我说，我是个gay。”

“......哈？！！！！”我转头看着面前有一副人神共愤的帅气脸庞的罗渽民，打从心底里发出了疑惑又震惊的单音词。“不是，我说！娜娜你居然......是gay？！”

娜娜是罗渽民的小名，不知什么时候开始我习惯这样叫他。

罗渽民看着我的脸庞约莫两秒钟才回答，“......嗯。”

“等等，我现在......我现在脑子转不过来。这也太......你说你要告诉我的秘密就是这个？！”

“......嗯。”罗渽民又看着我两秒才回答。

“......”我真的不知道该说什么了。

2

作为罗渽民的青梅竹马，我，黄仁郡，现在慌得一批。

“......真的假的？！！！”李东淑惊讶得嘴里吃着的拉面都掉了出来。

我和我的闺蜜李东淑正盘腿坐在女子宿舍寝室里的床上讨论着罗渽民的话题。

“是真的，他是这么跟我说的。”我嫌恶地看了一眼李东淑手上拿着的刚刚吐回拉面杯里的拉面。

“搜以喏？之哄肿牙咯？(所以呢？之后怎样了？)”李东淑深思了一会儿后又继续端着拉面吃得呲溜作响，含糊不清地问道。

“他让我帮他保密......就没了。”

“那你帮他保密就好啦，干嘛愁眉苦脸的？你怕你的竹马没人要吗？”李东淑把拉面杯里的汤都喝得一干二净，然后用手背胡乱擦了擦嘴。

“他可是校草怎么没人要？！”论颜值，我只服罗渽民。他就凭着这一张脸在刚入学时就在A大掀起了波澜，不消几天的时间就成为了A大校草榜单的榜首。每天给他递情书告白的女孩都能绕地球一圈了，当然其中还有几个男孩就对了。“我只是......只是不知道为什么他跟我说他是gay的时候我突然觉得心口闷闷的......”

李东淑看着我孤疑地说道，“仁郡啊，你其实......是喜欢罗渽民的吧？”

“怎么可能啊？！我和他可是从小就认识了，只有姐弟情好不好！”虽然我和罗渽民是同岁，但是我还是大他四个月多的姐姐！

李东淑鄙夷地看着我，“那他说他是gay的时候你为什么觉得心口闷闷的？还不是因为你已经意识到你没机会了。”

“怎......”我原本想说怎么可能，但是愣是说不出来。

李东淑把拉面杯丢进了垃圾桶后说道，“你问问你自己的心吧。”说完，就打开房门。

“你想去哪啊？”

“去见个人而已，很快回来。”李东淑不理还想说话的我，就啪地一声把门关了。

寝室里现在只剩我一人，我看着照进房间里的一点点夕阳光，陷入了思考。

我真的喜欢娜娜？

我想到了每次看见罗渽民时他总是对我露出的温柔微笑。

怎......怎么回事？！我的心脏怎么跳那么快！我......我的脸也好热！我真的喜欢他吗？什么时候？？！！

我在床上翻来覆去地想了很多关于罗渽民的事情，直到李东淑回来了我才从凌乱的被窝里爬出来。

李东淑一进门就看到被我蹭乱的她的小熊被单，哀戚戚地嚎道，“黄仁郡小姐，你干嘛弄乱我的床啊！”

“东淑啊，我好像......好像真的喜欢娜娜啊......但是我的恋情还没开花就已经死在土里了怎么办？”我眼眶微微湿润地看着站在我面前的李东淑。

“你们真是事儿多。”李东淑站在原地叹了一口气，“那你追求他不就好了。”

听到李东淑给的建议，我瞬间豁然开朗，但是又突然丧了起来。“可是......我还有机会吗？”

“你不试试你怎么知道？”

3

多亏了我的好闺蜜给我的加油打气(？)，我决定现在好好地追求罗渽民！

我在罗渽民的教室前等着他下课。他是计算机系的，而我是美术系的。今天刚好这个时间没课，所以我就来等他了。

说真的，现在回想起来才发现，娜娜每次等着我下课是什么心情呢？是像我一样紧张？兴奋？还是什么也没想呢？

我在教室门口用脚尖无聊地划着圈圈等着，突然听到教室里一阵吵闹声，我从玻璃窗户往里望，一眼就看见坐在人群中异常显眼的粉色头发。

是娜娜！我知道他染了这颜色的头发时还是在上个星期的某一天一大早学校论坛被他半梦半醒地撩着自己的粉色头发的照片刷到爆的时候，就连隔壁B大都传疯了这张照片。

我看着罗渽民和隔壁的一个长得像猫咪，一笑就看不见眼睛的帅哥在开心地聊天。  
那个男的是谁啊？！说话就说话干嘛靠那么近！啊啊啊啊啊他们居然咬耳朵！！是在说什么悄悄话？我为什么没有顺风耳啊我恨！

他们的讲师说下课了，很多学生从教室里鱼贯而出。我咬牙切齿地看着罗渽民与他隔壁的人亲密地走到我面前。

“仁郡，你怎么在这里？是在等我吗？”罗渽民看着我说道。

我把狠盯着笑眼帅哥的视线拉回来，“我在等你陪我吃饭，今天我自己做了便当哦！当然还有你的一份！”我把手里拿着的袋子举到罗渽民面前。

这不是我自己第一次下厨，但是我很少自己下厨，一切都只是因为我懒而已。平常都是罗渽民做饭给我，他说他答应了我妈妈要好好照顾我，所以垃圾食品能少吃就少吃。

“真的吗？！那我们......啊！”罗渽民话说一半突然怪叫了一声。

“怎么了？”

“我......我等一下还有事要和帝努做呢今天就不陪你吃饭了，对不起啊！”罗渽民抱歉地看了我一眼。

帝努是这个笑眼帅哥吧？

“这样啊......没事！我找东淑陪我吃饭就好，你去忙你的吧！”我努力撑起了笑。

“真的对不起，下次再一起吃吧。”罗渽民就这么走了。

我盯着罗渽民的背影看，突然察觉有一道视线在注视着我，我微微转头，发现是走在罗渽民旁边的笑眼帅哥正意味不明地望着我，过后还把手搭在了罗渽民的肩膀上。

他是什么意思啊？！是在挑衅我吗？太可恶了！！！等等，难道说......他喜欢娜娜吗？！这个人居然......是我的情敌？！！

李东淑说要想捉住男人首先就得捉住他的胃，但是这个计划失败了，而且还平白多出了个情敌！

根据娜娜的性取向，我现正处于下风。不行，我得赶紧进行下一个计划捉紧拿下娜娜才好！

4

这一次我约了罗渽民在图书馆见面。李东淑说既然捉不住胃，那就散发魅力吸引对方，而她所谓的魅力就是在学习时无意间散发出来的认真，有知书达理的魅力(？)。

好吧，虽然觉得不靠谱，但是试一试也无妨。

当我看见罗渽民出现在图书馆门口时，我原本高兴的脸突然垮了下来，因为我还看到他背后的笑眼帅哥。

“等很久了吗？不好意思啊！”罗渽民拉开我对面的椅子坐下，抱歉地挠头。

笑眼帅哥也不客气地拉开罗渽民旁边的椅子就坐下。

凭什么你坐在娜娜旁边啊？？！！

从笑眼帅哥进门开始，我就一直以死亡视线盯着他看。

“啊对了，你们还不认识吧？”罗渽民看着笑眼帅哥坐下来后说道。

“这是李帝努，是我的朋友。”罗渽民向我介绍笑眼帅哥，之后又说，“这是黄仁郡，我的青梅竹马。”

“你好，我是李帝努。”李帝努向我伸出了手。

我礼貌性地回握手，还刻意加重了青梅竹马这四个字的语气，“你好，我是罗渽民的青·梅·竹·马，黄仁郡。”

“我知道你，A大校花嘛。我一直以为你是渽民的女朋友，不过居然不是。”李帝努看着我眯眼笑。

他是在暗讽我什么吗？？

“今天有个课题需要两人一组讨论，所以我让他也来了。你不介意吧？”罗渽民有点小心翼翼地对着我说。

“不......不介意的。”不介意个大头鬼！我非常·完全·超级·介意！我真是欲哭无泪。

接下来的一小时，我假装看着书本学习，耳朵却高高竖起听着对面两人的谈话，奈何没一句是我听得懂的。

他们是在说什么火星文吗？没一句是我听得懂的，啊不对，听得懂的就渽民跟帝努这四个字......李帝努这家伙叫渽民的名字还挺顺口的，嘁！

啊我好累，我为什么要听信李东淑那家伙的疯言疯语坐在这里？！认真读书根本就和我不搭......好想回宿舍打王者啊......

我的眼皮越来越重，最后意识陷入了黑暗。

不知过了多久，我听到了一声声的轻柔呼唤，“仁郡......仁郡啊，起来了。仁郡......”

我睁开了眼，就看到罗渽民用着非常温柔的眼神和语气跟我说话。

“唔......娜娜啊！”我睡眼朦胧地叫了娜娜，突然发现嘴角似乎湿湿的，用手背擦了一下。

卧槽！！！！！我流口水了还被娜娜看见了我的样子一定很丑怎么办怎么办？！！

我瞬间清醒了大半，背过了身子用力擦着还残留着口水的嘴角。

我的形象......完蛋了......

“噗！”我听到背后传来了罗渽民的笑声。“你还是老样子不爱学习。”

“我哪有不爱学习，我只是比较懒而已！”我转过了身大声反驳。

罗渽民在嘴前竖起了食指示意我小点声，“嘘！你忘了你还在图书馆吗？”

......还真忘了。

我怯怯地看了一眼四周，发现没什么人关注我们在的角落。我松了一口气，继而发现李帝努居然不在了。

“那个李帝努呢？”

“他有事先走了。”

“哦。”我抬头无意间看到就在我这角落里的玻璃窗外，黑漆漆的天空。

等等，外面天都黑了？！

“现在几点了？”我看着还蹲在桌子旁的罗渽民问道。

“晚上七点了。”

“这么迟了？！！我是睡了多久？你干嘛不早叫我起来啊？”

“我看你很累就不打扰你了。”罗渽民突然上手摸了我的头发，害我突然心跳漏了一拍。

什......什么啊？突然这是什么情况啊......

“咕～～～”

“......”我和罗渽民大眼瞪小眼地对看。

我没听错吧？刚刚......是从我肚子里发出的声音吗？！太......实在是太丢脸了！！给我块豆腐我撞死算了......

我丢脸地捂住了不争气的肚子。

“你饿了吧？我们去食堂吃吧。今天我请你，就当昨天不能陪你吃饭的赔罪。”罗渽民笑着拉过了我的手就往图书馆大门走去。

吃过晚饭，罗渽民把我送到了女子宿舍楼下就走了。我痴痴地看着他的背影越走越远。

“人都走了还看什么啊？”李东淑突然从旁跳了出来吓了我一大跳。

“哇！！吓我一跳......李东淑！人吓人是会吓死人的你知道吗？”我捂着心口翻了个白眼。

“今天怎么样？成功了吗？”李东淑凑过头来问道。

我翻了个更大的白眼，“不说还好，一说到这个我就气！你出的是什么馊主意，害我在娜娜面前丢脸两次。啊我的形象真的一去不复返......”

“什么啊？你本来就没有形象好吗？”这次换李东淑翻了我一个大白眼。

她说完那句话，我真想一巴掌像拍死蚊子一样拍死她。

李东淑没理我恶狠狠的表情，继续道：“我的计划怎么可能行不通，还不是因为你自己不争气的关系。”

“......那接下来怎么办啊？”

李东淑歪头想了一下，“明天不是周末吗？要不......”

5

游乐园里人来人往，大人与小孩的嬉闹声更是不绝于耳。

我，李东淑，罗渽民还有李帝努现在就在游乐园里。

为什么我会在这？还不又是因为李东淑提议的，说什么来个四人约会。

我原本是问为什么不是我和娜娜双人约会，结果她思考了一阵后认真说，“要是你又搞砸了我可以替你收拾。”

“还蛮有道理的怎么回事......等等，我才不会搞砸好吗！但是为什么连李帝努也要啊？！”

“那你就有理由约罗渽民了啊！哎呀你别担心，到时候我会拖着他的，你就看好罗渽民就好。”李东淑大力拍了拍自己的胸脯保证。

所以，我又听信了李东淑的箴言(？)约了娜娜，幸好娜娜同意了。虽然吧，是在我说也可以把李帝努叫来的时候。

我们四人通过了检票口后站在一处看着各种游乐设施沉默着。

这气氛......有点尴尬。

还是李东淑先打破了沉寂说，“要不......我们先玩云霄飞车吧？”

“好啊。”李帝努率先回答。

“我没意见。”

我在娜娜同意了后也点了点头。

在漫长的等待过后，终于轮到我们了。

云霄飞车是双人座位，我一落座就想让罗渽民坐我隔壁时，就听到李帝努让罗渽民跟他坐在我的后一排。李东淑只好和我坐在同一排。

我想杀人的心都有了呜呜呜呜呜呜......李帝努这家伙太可恶了！

从云霄飞车上下来后，我就皮笑肉不笑地盯着李帝努，企图以眼神杀死他。

李东淑看见我被风吹乱的头发还有阴恻恻的表情吓了一跳，一把拉过了我，“你知道你现在很像疯婆子吗？还不理好你的头发！”李东淑帮我顺了头发，又说，“别伤心了，等一下我们就去鬼屋。我会支开李帝努，你要把握好机会啊知不知道！”

“这一次我一定会的！”

进了鬼屋，我原本想装作害怕的样子靠近娜娜的，但是我却真的害怕了，而且还没靠近娜娜反而离他更远了......

在我们四人走过一条为了营造恐怖的气氛而让灯光一闪一闪地亮着，而且还是绿色的灯光的过道时，我的左边突然冲出来一道黑影还伴着凄厉的惨叫。我吓得也跟着惨叫然后害怕地拼命往前跑。不知自己跑了多久，我连周围是哪我都不知道，我大概迷路了。

这里是哪啊？怎么哪里都那么阴深深的？！我该去哪哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

突然一颗人头从上方掉了下来，我吓得蹲下身子哭了起来。

娜娜呜呜......你在哪啊呜呜......

不知道为什么这时候我的脑子里只有罗渽民的身影，心里一直祈祷他快点出现。

在我哭得不能自己时，突然，我听到左前方似乎有脚步声正在向我跑来。我吓得一哆嗦。

该不会又是什么鬼吧呜呜......谁来救救我呜呜呜......

“仁郡！仁郡你没事吧？”是娜娜！

我抬头却看不清他的脸，是泪水模糊了我的视线。“娜娜！”我带着哭腔叫了他的名字。

罗渽民蹲下身子把我抱入了怀里，“没事吧？有没有哪里受伤或者疼啊？！”他放开了我检查我的身体。

我看不清他的表情，但从他的语气里听出他似乎很着急我。

我摇了头，主动抱上了他。“让我......让我抱一会儿......”

他身子微微僵了僵，但很快就温柔地回抱住我，还轻轻地抚摸我的头安慰。

待我们出了鬼屋，我就看到李东淑和李帝努已经在出口等着我们。

李东淑看见我出来后担心地上前，“没事吧？你脸色也太苍白了吧！既然害怕你就说啊，那样我就绝不会让你进鬼屋了。”

“没事，有娜娜在呢！我好得很。”

“你真是......傻！”李东淑揉乱了我的头发。“走吧，我肚子饿了吃饭去。”说完就拉着我的手向前走。

在餐厅时，我真的好想把我手上的刀叉向着李帝努丢过去。他居然喂了罗渽民吃饭，罗渽民也吃了，而且脸也以肉眼可见的速度变红了。

这种时候虽然不合时宜，但是我在想，我为什么没有下面那条小兄弟呢？我恨......

_TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章以灿第一视角描写

喜欢的人是个gay怎么办？②

诺灿 | 大学 | 第一视角 | 搞笑

〖李东淑〗

1

“啊可真是急死我了！”

我，李东淑，在这炎热的大夏天里，现在正躲在学校凉亭旁的草丛后喂蚊子......为什么会这样呢？这就要从我的亲亲闺蜜，黄仁郡说起。说起她呀，我也真的是为她操碎了心。

我一边用手扇风驱赶蚊子，一边观察着前方凉亭里黄仁郡与罗渽民的动静。

罗渽民是黄仁郡的青梅竹马，明眼人都能看得出来罗渽民就是喜欢黄仁郡，每次看见黄仁郡，喜欢两字就像弹幕一样在罗渽民脸上轮番刷屏滚过，只有黄仁郡自个儿傻得天真不知道。但是根据我的观察，黄仁郡其实也是喜欢罗渽民的，就是她自己没往那方面想没意识到。

基于以上两人是互相喜欢的，我一个旁人看着都替他俩着急了好久，索性就单独约了罗渽民出来谈话，让他赶紧跟黄仁郡告白得了。

因为黄仁郡的关系，我本人跟罗渽民顶多算是点头之交，平常几乎没什么见到面，课程也都不一样。经过这次细谈仁郡的事情，我发现罗渽民就是一个怂包！幼儿园起就开始暗恋黄仁郡，这么久还能憋着不告白，他憋死得了吧！

“你想那么多干嘛？直接上就对了！”我恨铁不成钢地看着罗渽民说。

所以，才会有现在我在这里的情景。

“罗渽民搞啥？怎么还不告白？”我又拍死了一只停留在我身上的蚊子。

“蚊子太多了吧！”一道不大不小的抱怨声伴随着‘啪啪’几下拍打声从我左侧草丛里发出来。“罗渽民到底在干嘛？告白一句话就完事儿的事情也能拖这么久......”

？！？！？！我好像听见了什么不得了的事情

我悄悄地爬过去那处草丛，想要一探究竟是什么人也跟我一样为了罗渽民和黄仁郡在这里可怜地喂蚊子。

刚爬过去，还没见着人倒是先撞进了一副结实的胸膛。

“啊好痛！”痛死老娘了，这是石头吗？！

“对、对不起！你没事吧？”对方明显被吓了一跳。

我揉着隐隐作痛的额头抬头看了一眼来人，是个帅哥！还是戴着一副透明边框眼镜的帅哥！

“没事吧？”帅哥又重复说了一句。

“没事！”

“嘘！”帅哥看了凉亭里的两人一眼说：“能请你小声一点儿吗？”

“嚄差点忘记了！”我紧张地捂住了自己的嘴巴，也转头看了一眼情况，目前两人好像还没发现我们。

不对！这个帅哥......

“你是......”

“你是......”

我和帅哥两人异口同声，大眼瞪大眼。

倒是帅哥先自我介绍说明了来意，“我叫李帝努，是那边那呆瓜，罗渽民的朋友。”

“我是李东淑，是那边那位呆瓜，罗渽民喜欢的黄仁郡的朋友。”我听着李帝努的自我介绍笑出了声，也依样画葫芦介绍了自己。

“哦，原来你就是李东淑！”李帝努略感惊讶地上下打量我，“让渽民告白的原来就是你！”

“还不是因为我实在看不下去了......”我很没形象地翻了一个白眼。

可能是我的样子太过滑稽，李帝努忍不住笑出了声，但也只是轻声笑了一会儿就严肃说道：“不过，照那形势，渽民今天应该不会告白了。”

“为什么？！他只要说出口就能抱得美人归了啊！”我真的搞不懂罗渽民脑子里在想些什么了。

“因为害怕。他害怕被拒绝，害怕最后连朋友也做不成。”李帝努似乎微叹了口气，“虽然跟他认识不久，但他的性格我还是挺了解的。”

李帝努说的这番话我明白，但是我觉得罗渽民不努力一下怎么知道不行呢？

在我要开口时，李帝努先出声打断了我。

“他们要离开了。”

我顺着李帝努的视线也往凉亭里瞧。

罗渽民和黄仁郡刚走出凉亭，两人朝着教学楼的方向走。黄仁郡依然还在喋喋不休地说着，而罗渽民跟在旁边走着，偶尔附和几句，但更多的只是安静盯着黄仁郡，眼里的温柔与嘴角藏不住的笑意却分外明显。

仁郡啊，你看看罗渽民吧！罗渽民眼里心里都是你，你就看看他吧！

罗渽民，别看了！直接告白就完事儿了懂不懂！男人绝不能怂！

我第六百零六次恨铁不成钢地看着明明是互相喜欢的两人却谁也不戳破这层关系。

我真是佛了。

2

“看他们那样子，罗渽民还真的没有告白啊......”

此刻的我和李帝努在空着的凉亭里坐着解暑。李帝努还在距离凉亭不远的小卖部买了两瓶橘子汽水。

我不客气地接过瓶子就仰头喝了起来。

凉快！刚刚真是热死老娘了......罗渽民你个呆瓜！黄仁郡你个傻瓜！你们两个瓜还真是天生一对！

“突然好想吃西瓜啊......”

我没头没尾来了这么一句，惹得李帝努出声寻问：“需要我去买吗？”

“不用不用！我就只是想而已。”跟人家认识不到半小时就让人跑腿这真是要不得！

凉亭里瞬时安静下来。这种氛围让我觉得挺尴尬的，索性我就随便找了个话题，“你觉得......他们两人还有机会在一起吗？”

“会在一起的吧！但是我觉得关键是黄仁郡得先发现自己的心意。”李帝努推了推鼻梁上下滑的眼镜，“我觉得......或许我们可以制定一个计划让黄仁郡先告白？”

“哈？”我挠了挠头，“可是仁郡自己都不开窍啊......”

“那我们就先让她开窍！”

我和李帝努讨论了将近一个小时却无果。

“这不行那不行，要不罗渽民别喜欢仁郡得了！”我自暴自弃地说，“他还是当gay吧！”

我的手机铃声响了起来，看了一眼屏幕发现是同系的同学打来的，接通后才发觉我现在这时间有课呢！

“我马上就到！”挂了电话，我给在一边沉思中的李帝努打了个招呼，“我还有课先走了，拜拜！”

“啊，路上小心！拜拜！”李帝努笑着跟我挥手，两只眼睛居然眯了起来，有点可爱！

在我走出凉亭后不远，我又突然想起一件很重要的事情便折返回去。

李帝努还待在凉亭里，看见我后歪了头，脸上写满了问号。

“把你的手机给我！”我向李帝努伸出了手。

李帝努虽然疑惑还在增加，但还是乖巧地把手机递给了我。

我在李帝努的手机上输入了自己的号码然后拨通，之后便把手机递回给李帝努。

“这是我的电话号码，有什么事情可以打这个号码联系我。”我向李帝努伸出了手，“那，为了黄仁郡和罗渽民，我们合作愉快！”

“噗哈哈！”李帝努站起身握住了我的手后认真地说道：“合作愉快！”

3

“......真的假的？！！！”我惊讶得把我嘴里吃着的拉面都吐了出来。

不是，这个剧本走向怎么回事？！罗渽民是gay？他是gay？？！！

“是真的，他是这么跟我说的。”黄仁郡这么说道，她的样子也不像骗人。

怎么可能？我又没近视更没有瞎，罗渽民绝对喜欢黄仁郡没跑了，而且他自己本人都承认了从幼儿园就开始暗恋黄仁郡......这中间是哪里出错了吗？

我强装冷静，继续吃着手里的拉面，有一搭没一搭地回着黄仁郡，思绪都飘到外太空了。

怎么回事？我现在好混乱啊......

黄仁郡在说到自己心口闷的时候我突然就回了神。

有戏？！罗渽民你有戏了！

我开始诱导劝说黄仁郡反思自己一直以来的行为，心里一直在呐喊：罗渽民你终于出息了！

为了给终于快开窍的黄仁郡一个思考空间，我就勉为其难出个门散个步吧！

到了宿舍楼底，我真的按捺不住开心的心情，放声大笑起来，引来其他学生好奇驻足围观。

唉，不丢这个脸了！快溜！

在学校里四处溜达的当儿，我又想起罗渽民说他自己是gay的这一话题，总觉得哪里不太对劲......

“李东淑！”一声叫唤打断了我的思绪。

转头一看，是一天没见的李帝努，“你怎么在这里？”

“这句话我才想问。”李帝努有点拘谨地问道：“其实我刚想去找你，没成想就碰到了。”

“找我干嘛？”

“就是想聊一聊渽民的事情。”

“啊！我也想起来，罗渽民居然说他自己是gay？！”我几乎是用喊的对着李帝努说，幸亏附近没人，不然明天学校的论坛头条就是‘震惊！A大校草罗渽民居然是gay？！’

4

又是橘子汽水，又是凉亭。

我依然毫不客气地接过李帝努递来的瓶子就咕噜噜喝下。

夏天就是要冰冰凉！

“渽民会那么说其实都是我让他这么做的。”李帝努喝了一口汽水就淡定说道。

“我也真是被结结实实吓了一跳！”我把瓶盖扭紧后接着说：“你怎么都不跟我商量？我们现在可是同一条船上的人！”

“因为......我觉得这方法太离谱了，所以就决定先不跟你说。”

“确实，我都开始怀疑是不是自己搞错了什么......”我看着李帝努似乎有点懊恼，赶紧转移话题，“不过，你这个方法倒是成功了！”

“怎么个成功法？”李帝努这一次没戴他那金边眼镜，双眼眨巴眨巴看着我，样子好似萨摩耶，太可爱了！

“咳咳！”我掩饰般地咳了几声，希望他没发现我刚刚对着他犯花痴了。“仁郡跟我是舍友，刚刚她回来就跟我提了这件事，看起来是动摇了。”

“真的？！得赶快告诉渽民去才行啊！”李帝努从裤子口袋里掏出了手机，被我一个“且慢！”打断。

“虽然仁郡是开窍了，但是我们不能那么快让仁郡发现其实是罗渽民骗了她吧？”

“说得也对，而且如果黄仁郡知道了事情的真相有可能还会造成反效果也说不定！”李帝努的手指在石桌上有节奏地敲打，让我忍不住盯着他那修长白皙的手指看。

“要不，我们让黄仁郡倒追渽民？”李帝努出声拉回我的注意力。

“倒追？”我脑子快速转了起来，“这方法倒是可行！那样的话，我们还需要一个情敌！”

“情敌？”

“没错！能让仁郡燃起胜负欲的情敌！”

5

既然罗渽民都说了自己是gay了，那当然......能当黄仁郡的‘情敌’怎么说也得要是个男的。

就这个‘情敌’身份，我倒是蛮意外李帝努居然爽快地说让他自己来当。毕竟这种事情在现在的社会还是有很多人无法接受，就算只是装gay。

我突然有点儿没谱地严肃看着李帝努，问出了一句，“你不会真的喜欢罗渽民吧？”

李帝努立马反驳我，“我可是直男！直得不能再直的那种！”

听到回答我松了口气。

嗯？我为什么要松口气？好像哪里不对劲......

接下来，就是我跟李帝努一起偷偷地执行各种计划。

哦，对了！差点忘了还有罗渽民。身为主角的他当然也配合着一起演了这部戏。虽然每次李帝努靠近他他都是嫌恶状态，但是他也说了：“为了幸福，我可以的！”

就冲着罗渽民这股劲，我和李帝努就安排了一场四人约会。

但是吧......现在......我有‘亿’点点后悔了......

现在是午餐时刻，我们正在一家餐厅里吃着我最喜欢的牛排，但是我一点儿也不开心。

我一边嚼着嘴里的牛排，一边皱眉看着对面的罗渽民与李帝努。

李帝努把他餐盘里的牛排切出一小块，之后再递到罗渽民嘴边。罗渽民看着突然出现的牛排愣了一下，最后还是把它吃了，脸也迅速以肉眼可见的速度红起来。

罗渽民......这是被气的吧？毕竟不吃的话仁郡会怀疑......

但是李帝努你怎么回事儿？你笑得那么温柔干嘛？！

我发自灵魂深处的怒吼：你确定你真的不喜欢罗渽民吗？！

我食不知味地吃完了牛排。

不知自己是不是被黄仁郡的氛围感染了，我居然也开始难过了起来。

反正这后半段的四人约会我是没什么心情参与了，怎么结束回到宿舍我都不知道，只知道心里真的郁闷极了。

这倒是还引起了黄仁郡对我的注意，“东淑，你是不是哪里不舒服啊？”

“没有，就是心情不知道为什么突然有点郁闷罢了。”我强撑起笑容安抚黄仁郡，“别担心，我真的没事！明天醒来我还是李东淑！”

“......”黄仁郡低头不知在想什么，而后拉过我的手真诚地说：“每一次，都是东淑你倾听我的烦恼，真的非常感谢你！所以，如果东淑你也有烦恼的话一定也要告诉我哦！”

我愣愣地看着黄仁郡，而后发自内心真诚笑道：“好，我有烦恼一定第一时间告诉你！拉钩！”我向黄仁郡伸出了尾指。

“拉钩！”

6

跟黄仁郡聊过以后，心情确实轻松不少。

正准备拉灯睡觉，手机的信息提示音就突然响起。拿过一看，是微信联系人的新消息，屏幕里的框框显示：「睡了吗？」还是李帝努发来的？！

这么晚了，他怎么找我来了？

点开信息打字：「怎么了？」

对面几乎是秒回：「今天你是不是不舒服？」

我：「？」

李帝努：「因为后半段的四人约会你看起来没什么精神，所以你是不是哪里不舒服？」

原来是担心我啊......有点点开心！

我：「没事，就是突然心情不好而已」

我按了发送键后觉得自己这行字怎么看怎么像我在任性撒娇，马上又飞速打了一行字过去：「女生的情绪总是反反复复的，所以别太介意！」

等一下！我打的什么鬼？！

刚想按撤回键，对面就发了过来：「如果心情不好可以跟我说，不要自己憋着＾＿＾」

......什么？我......居然超级开心的！

我打了字又删，又再打再删。反反复复几次，最后只回了一个字：「好」

李帝努：「你没事就好，晚安」

我：「晚安，么么哒」

......靠靠靠！！！这搜狗输入法你没了！！！

迫不及待想按撤回键的我但是却一直手抖死活点不上。

李帝努没看到吧？！我就是多点了一次，我真的没想么么哒，真的！

手机震了一下。

李帝努看见我的信息了？！

李帝努：「么么哒」

............还是睡觉吧，我一定是在做梦。

_TBC


End file.
